


Karaoke Night

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Help, I should have my writing ability took away, I was sleep deprived while writing this, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, The shit post was also written while I was sleep deprived, This is based off a shitpost i wrote on Tumblr that shouldn't have got as many notes as it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: My Tumblr post that I based this off basically said:Concept: Patton singing something like ‘Toxic’ by Britney Spears and getting an entirely different stage persona, giving poor Logan gay panic. Then afterwards Patton doesn’t understand what’s wrong with Logan because well, he doesn’t see anything wrong with what just happened and he’s a clueless gay





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There are some curse words in this, also it's lowkey kinda sexual but not? Logan is just a flustered gay
> 
> If there's any more please make sure to tell me!

Who thought it was a good idea to have a karaoke night? 

No, seriously, who let this happen?

They have this night every week. A night where they all go over to one of the other’s apartments and the host got to pick their activities for the evening, this night it was Roman’s turn to have this night at his home so, in turn, he got to pick what they did. Which leads to what was happening now. He had chosen that they do a karaoke night in which he picked the songs all of them sang and they didn’t have a say in it at all, not even Virgil, who was undoubtedly the favoured friend. 

So, here they were in Roman’s living room, watching as Roman and Virgil finished singing a duet of a love song, which Roman ‘didn’t pick intentionally to sing with Virgil specifically’. Logan and Patton knew him better than that though. Thay just let him believe what he wanted. 

Walking towards a decorated piece of paper Roman called out, "Patton, your turn." His eyes danced across the page as a smirk appeared on his face, one that Logan noticed but didn't register what it meant until the song actually came on. 

He watched as Patton skipped over to Roman, Virgil then taking the place next to Logan where the blond had been sat. Patton had taken one look at the paper, where Roman was pointing and started to giggle quietly which Roman returned. The giggling caused the two on the couch to look at each other, Logan raising an eyebrow and Virgil shrugging in response. Neither knew what was going on and both were suspicious, even though this behaviour was normal for the other two it seemed like they were up to something. Logan didn't know how bad it would be but he reckoned it wouldn't be that bad since it was just a song. What's the worst that could happen? Surely it wouldn't be too bad, right?

Wrong. 

Oh, how wrong that was. 

When the first few notes of the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears came on Logan knew what he was in for. You see, Patton has a stage persona depending on the song. Considering the nature of this one it's not that hard for Logan to picture what that might look like especially since he'd tried to picture this scenario before because, well, as much as he teased Roman on being gay for Virgil he'd been having the same problem. He's gay for Patton which is a surprise to literally no one at this point except Patton, who was a sweet clueless gay himself. 

As the first 'baby' came out of the blond's mouth Logan had died right there on that couch next to two of his best friends and in front of his other best friend. It was like he was frozen. A deer caught in the headlights one might say. He couldn't move, only stare at the other as he sang and moved with the music. This was a whole different Patton, one that Logan wouldn't mind getting used to for obvious reasons. 

When he got to the first chorus, he made direct eye contact with the brunette and winked. That's right the Patton Sanders just winked at Logan Crofters. Now he was definitely sure that he was either dead or dreaming. In that one moment, he seemed to overthink everything. Did he see that right? Or was it just the gleam of the light on the other's glasses? 

The answer, he did indeed see the other right and he so wished he hadn't because he practically melted.

He didn't know where to look once he realised he had been staring at the other the for a solid minute. Should he look at his face? Look at the screen with words on it? Look at the floor? Try not to pay attention and look at his phone? Would that be rude? Now he was overthinking it and continuing to stare at the other not noticing Patton had now made eye contact as he sang.

He was on the last few lines of the song, blue piercing eyes still on Logan's brown ones. These last few seconds felt like millennia to Logan and then he did it. He used the last line of the song to get to him. What an asshole. A hot asshole, but still.

"I'm ready now." 

That mother- He licked his goddamn lips while still holding his gaze with Logan. 

Did he know Logan was practically already dead from the blood rushing to his cheeks? And that this was what actually finished him off because his heart stopped?

Had the room always been this hot? He honestly had no clue but the song had finished and the smirk Patton had held throughout the song had vanished and now he was back to his normal wide, excited grin. Logan collapsed on the couch, burying his face in his hands to hide the fact he was blushing. 

"Lo?" The voice was Patton, all Logan could do was mumble a 'yes' causing the other to continue, "what's wrong?" Did he really not know what he just did? Was he really that clueless? Well, one thing was for sure, Logan was still in a gay panic. 

Logan sighed moving his hands away from his face slowly, "nothing, Patton. I'm fine-" 

"Logan! Your face is all red, are you coming down with something? Why didn't you tell us you were ill?! We would have postponed tonight and I would have looked after you!" Being interrupted by Patton wasn't unusual and neither was him being concerned of their wellbeing but right now, him being considerate mad Logan a bit gayer because it was so adorable. 

"Pat, listen, I'm fine. Just a little warm is all." Logan tried to reason. 

"Do we need to go outside for a bit? Roman, do you have any fans? We need to cool him down." The brunette chuckled at his continued rant about how they should look after Logan, knowing that he couldn't get out of this once Patton was in 'Dad Mode'. 

"Does Virgil count as my fan?" This caused the other sat next to him to smack him upside the head and let out a 'stop being an egocentric prick' and told him to take it seriously because Patton thought it was serious. "Alright, alright! Sheesh no need to hit me, I'll go look for one upstairs." He got up from his place on the couch rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Virgil who stuck out his tongue. He then walked out of the room to where Logan assumed a fan would be. 

Patton's eyes were still filled with worry as he held onto the other's hands, "don't worry Lo we'll get you cooled down!" All Logan could respond with was a 'thanks' and a muffled chuckle. 

Oh, if only Patton knew. Logan found it somewhat hilarious that the blond hadn't realised what was actually wrong considering he's kept his gaze throughout most of it. He didn't want to ruin the innocence of the situation by explaining that Patton had made him go into a gay panic so he just had to go with it. 

Not that it was a bad thing, considering he'd have Patton looking after him for the rest of the night.


End file.
